


hold my hand & my heart

by Kremdelacrem



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cute space boyfriends, definitely angst coming up, like there's just a bunch of different scenarios, lil bit of angst, one shots, prompts, sort of AUs?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kremdelacrem/pseuds/Kremdelacrem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Stormpilot prompts I got on tumblr and originally posted there. I'll be adding to it as I finish/get more prompts. If you want to send me prompts just go to byesexualhamilton.tumblr.com/ask</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. words

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Stormpilot soulmate AU where Finn doesn't know what soulmates are and all stormtroopers get their words burned off every two weeks or something (because they keep growing back) and him always being curious and managing to read his once, before they burn it away again and trying to figure out what "I'm the best pilot in the galaxy, I can fly anything" is supposed to mean and not being able to ask without fear of punishment til he's left the first order."
> 
> I'm not super familiar with this AU concept and I could not for the life of me remember if Poe said that line in the movie or not (it was 3am when I wrote this, what can I say) so I purposefully was really vague but regardless I liked writing it. These gay losers are too cute in every scenario.

Not that it had been the worst thing the First Order had done, but Finn had always hated how they insisted on burning his words off. He’d been 6 or 7 the first time they’d done it, and trying to be brave, he waited to cry until returning to his bunk that night, quietly into his pillow so his bunkmates didn’t hear. He was trying to be tough but he was so attached to the words though he didn’t exactly know why. He was thrilled to see they started to reappear when he was 14, etch back into his skin as if to remind him they were supposed to be there, surely, and he tried to hide them as best he could. It was a long, rambling sentence though, and next health inspection, they burned it off again. It never came back but he memorized the words. They popped into his head every so often but he didn’t dare speak them out loud, and shoved them in the back of his head to be forgotten, as he knew was best.

It was successful and he never thought of it again until those words came out of the mouth of his handsome savior, the man who had delivered him from the First Order, the best pilot in the galaxy whom he was quite sure he was in love with, Poe Dameron. It was cocky and suave, like most of the words that came out of his mouth, so at first Finn didn’t even recognize the familiar phrase. But it hit his ears and then his memory like a brick, a physical recoil taking him by surprise. It echoed. _“I’m the best pilot in the galaxy, I can fly anything.”_

It haunted him and he checked daily to see if the words had returned to his body, but it seemed the First Order had burned it off successfully. He contemplated saying something, asking Poe where he had heard those words before or if they were significant in any regards. Every time he wanted to ask he shrugged it off and bit his tongue. What was he scared of?

It wasn’t until one day the cuff of Poe’s shirt was rolled up and Finn caught a glimpse of a word peeking out beneath the fabric did he dare say anything.

“Is that–do you have…words?” Finn sputtered. He wasn’t the greatest with words when he was nervous.

Poe glanced at his arm, then at Finn (who was trying to appear casual and instead just looking really awkward). “Well, of course, everyone does–” He started, looking rather confused. “Don’t-don’t you?”

Finn paused, still nervous and struggling to process the words. “Well, no–but I did, but–”

Poe and Finn lock eyes, and Poe doesn’t even have to ask what the words were. He knows he said them.


	2. humans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "for stormpilot prompts: being raised to not really understand romantic norms, Finn is blatantly unaware of homophobia until someone attacks him bc he mentioned his hot pilot boyfriend, who subsequently comes to rescue him"
> 
> I ended up writing a lot more than I expected to with this and almost went into really developing human culture especially regarding gender/sexuality. I headcanon that humans in the star wars verse really...suck in comparison to most other humanoid species in terms of gender and are really stuck on binaries and for the most part it's scoffed at by the rest of the galaxy. I'd like to develop it more, mostly because I'm gay and trans and star wars trash.

Poe was usually so comfortable with a little bit of PDA, and knowing how much of hand-holder Finn was, usually walked with his boyfriend’s hand clasped in his. That was the first thing that threw Finn off when they entered the bar–Poe’s hand, cold and clammy, squeezed Finn’s tightly then dropped it.

“I’m going to linger in the back and wait for our guy,” He murmured, low enough so just Finn could hear him. “Go to the bar, act natural. Get a drink.”

Finn nodded, and Poe was gone before he could turn around to at least get a kiss from his boyfriend. He was unusually nervous.

Finn sat down at the bar and looked around before ordering a drink. It was a nice place, which was unusual, because usually drop spots were grimey, hole-in-the-wall spots where no one would recognize them. Maybe that was why Poe was nervous. But there was something else about this place that was different, Finn mused as he finished his drink. He placed the empty glass on the bar and the bartender offered another. “Yeah, sure.” Finn nodded and as he grabbed and refilled the glass, it hit him.

There were only humans in this bar.

“Drinking alone?” The bartender asked. Finn smiled sheepishly, the first drink hitting him just a tiny bit as his cheeks started to feel warm.

“No, I’ve got my hot pilot boyfriend.” He didn’t think anything of it. It was common knowledge Finn and Poe were dating, and it wasn’t rare for either to brag about each other (especially over drinks with the pilots).

He was surprised, then, to see the bartender’s friendly smirk drop to a scowl. Finn felt something was very wrong and looked over his shoulder to see the guys drinking next to him glaring.

“I-” Finn felt himself grow incredibly nervous. He had no idea what he’d done to provoke this sudden animosity aimed at him by at least half the bar. Instinctively his hand went to his blaster strapped on his thigh. 

“Don’t bother with them, Finn.” Poe came up behind him and gently tugged on his shoulder as if to say it’s time to go. He took the cue and stood quickly, throwing a couple of credits on the bar. He hadn’t even touched his second drink.

As the couple walked toward the door, a rather burly and angry looking man stepped in front of them, blocking their path. Poe didn’t miss a beat and hit him squarely in the jaw, sending him toppling to the ground.

Outside the bar, Poe composed himself. “I’m sorry about that,” He muttered, running a hand through his hair nervously.

“What was that about?” Finn was more confused than he was scared, but the seemingly unprovoked aggression had certainly startled him.

Poe slowed his pace and Finn reached to hold his hand. He looked apologetically at his boyfriend. “I-I’m assuming you don’t know much about human culture.”

Finn shook his head. Even though he was human, growing up in the First Order meant very little education or interaction with anything but stormtrooper training. He’d learned more in the past couple months dating Poe than his entire life.

“Humans…there are some humans that don’t think two men should be together. Most of it is religious cult bullshit, but it spreads pretty extensively across the galaxy. Mainly out of ignorance.”

Finn couldn’t even wrap his head around the concept. He didn’t understand why people would disapprove of something so trivial and unrelated to their own lives. Poe saw his the distressed look on his face and stroked his cheek with his hand.

“Don’t worry about it. People are irrational and have no reason in their hate.” He kissed Finn and squeezed his hand. “Let’s go home.”

“Home…” Finn murmured, gazing at Poe as they continued on toward their ship. As far as he was concerned, this man was his home.


	3. fn 2187

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Okay, but what if after Finn woke up from his injuries it was like something was reset and he woke up without most of the emotions and morals that he gained at the beginning of the movie and Poe has to help him learn them again."
> 
> I'm not sure if I got exactly what OP was going for but I might expand on this because I like Poe messing with him while dealing with the terror that Finn is gone forever (that happy/tragic combo is my fav). So thanks! I really enjoyed this.
> 
> And remember if you want to send me prompts please!! go ahead and send me all you got. I haven't written this much in forever and I've got some great ones so far, more in store so comment with a prompt or send one to my tumblr (byesexualhamilton.tumblr.com/ask). Thanks for all the kudos so far!! I'm really in love with these dweebs and it's so fun to write them.

They’d been keeping him in restraints since he woke up, and even though he knew it was necessary, Poe hated seeing him like that. He visited him post-surgery, when the sedatives were still in effect and he could just watch his serene face in a peaceful sleep. One time he even reached out and held his hand. An irrational part of him hoped it would trigger some memory, fix whatever damage had happened. He didn’t want to think that this was his true nature, his true self.

His recovery was almost complete, which put the Resistance in a difficult position. The General had been adamant about treating him. “I don’t care what he’s doing now, he helped us destroy Starkiller Base and for that, we owe him medical attention at the least.”

Poe wasn’t sure if he was purposefully waiting for him to wake up or if he was just trying to comfort himself, but sure enough, FN 2187’s eyelids groggily opened. Poe heard his heart thumping in his ears, looking for any sign of Finn in his eyes, expression.

A blank gaze raked Poe up and down. “You again.”

Poe shrugged. “What can I say, I was concerned about your condition even after you…tried to kill me.”

FN 2187 turned away from Poe, his eyes locked onto the ceiling and his body stiff and unmoving. “I am a soldier of the First Order and you are part of the Resistance. It is my job to eliminate you.”

Poe’s heart sank. Whatever had happened to Finn had made him forget everything they had been through, forget the rebellious spark in him that had separated him from the rest of the stormtroopers.

He wasn’t going to give up, though. He was Poe Dameron, best pilot in the galaxy, and he wasn’t going to let the man who saved his life–saved all of their lives–forget everything he knew.

“Well, so much for asking you out on that date then.” He shrugged casually.

“What?”

He’d caught his attention. Poe couldn’t help but smirk. “Yeah, you save a man’s life a couple of times and it makes him inclined to take you out for a couple of drinks.”

FN 2187 was definitely confused–bewildered, actually, desperately trying to figure out what Poe was doing. “I-if you’re trying to–”

“What could I possibly be trying to do?” Poe interrupted the babbling, purposefully trying to prod his mind, make FN 2187 think–make him think like Finn.

“I-I don’t know, b-but it can’t be good–”

“Look, all I’m trying to get at is Kylo Ren must have messed you up pretty badly for you to forget what we’ve been through.” Poe paused, dramatic as he was. “And, you know, if you wanted a date with me, that’s also an option.”

“Kylo Ren did this to me?”

Poe grew serious as a wave of panic and confusion hit FN 2187. He instinctively reached to grab his hand, and to his surprise, the stormtrooper didn’t push him away. He held tight to Poe’s hand, and for the first time he saw that spark of questioning in FN 2187’s eye.

He ripped his hand away. Poe sighed. It was going to be a lot of work, but he wasn’t going to lose Finn like this.


End file.
